Premio di mezzanotte
by Ida59
Summary: Un incubo terrificante gela il sangue nelle vene di Severus Piton: un premio che è solo un’infernale condanna che uccide ogni speranza per il futuro.


**Premio di mezzanotte**

Autore: Ida59 – 26 marzo – 11 aprile 2007

Beta: Astry – Earendil (Manuel Lanhart) -Ale-chan - EleSnapey

Tipologia: one-shot  
Rating: PG13

Genere: Introspettivo, drammatico, suspense, romantico

Personaggi: Severus Piton, Personaggio Originale (Corinne), Voldemort e Mangiamorte vari  
Pairing: Piton/Corinne

Epoca: HP a Hogwarts 7° anno

Avvertimenti: Nessuno

Riassunto: Un incubo terrificante gela il sangue nelle vene di Severus Piton: un premio che è solo un'infernale condanna che uccide ogni speranza per il futuro.

"_Glielo leggeva nei chiari occhi nocciola, dove fino a poco tempo prima aveva brillato la dorata luce dell'amore. _

_Ora vi era solo l'oscurità, bruciante, dove giacevano le ceneri del loro amore."_

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale di Corinne, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta **"A tavola con Severus" **la cui idea è nata sul **Forum Magie Sinister** (.net/) e contiene brevi storie scritte da più persone sul tema "Il rapporto di Severus Piton con il cibo e le bevande". L'intera raccolta si trova su Forum Magie Sinister (.net/?t=5108303) dove è anche spiegato il modo in cui è nata.

Le storie da me scritte per questa raccolta sono:

**Colazione in Sala Grande (sezione Colazione)**

**Materne preoccupazioni (sezione Pranzo)**

**Richiamo paterno (sezione Cena)**

**Riflessi di sangue (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Brindisi per un amico (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Premio di mezzanotte (sezione Spuntino di Mezzanotte)**

Questa storia appartiene di pieno diritto anche alla raccolta di fanfictions** "In difesa di Severus Piton" **nata per difendere questo splendido personaggio dopo i fatti narrati in "Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue".

La raccolta è composta dalle seguenti storie:

"**Solo il mio dovere"**

"**Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"**

"**Non era odio"**

"**Scelte"**

"**Maschere di sangue"**

"**Luci e ombre del cristallo – **_ovvero_** – La studentessa"**

"**Condannato a vivere"**

"**Riflessi di sangue"**

"**Brindisi per un amico"**

"**Sfumature di sorriso"**

"**Premio di mezzanotte"**

"**Un sogno nell'oscurità"**

"**Forza e resistenza del cristallo – **_ovvero_** – L'Innamorata" **

**Premio di mezzanotte**

Il possente maniero dei Lestrange sfidava il vento da secoli, fortezza invincibile nella notte senza stelle.

L'abbandono di cui era stato vittima per lunghi anni non aveva certo potuto intaccare le sue spesse mura, che, insensibili alle lusinghe di vani orpelli, facevano bella mostra della loro scura pietra, levigata dal respiro del tempo.

Solo pochi tendaggi, di pesante velluto verde, ammantavano le slanciate bifore allineate lungo le due pareti laterali ed intervallate da bracieri di ferro brunito che, con catene dagli scuri anelli, pendevano dai soffitti a cassettoni.

Il fuoco ardeva con furia nel grande camino, la cappa istoriata con il rilievo dell'antico stemma della famiglia Lestrange, e illuminava il gruppo di persone che discuteva animatamente, disegnando fosche ombre guizzanti sui loro visi.

Il padrone di casa, in piedi di fianco al camino, riflessi d'ametista negli occhi1, osservava orgoglioso la moglie, nera e selvaggia bellezza, che brillava agli occhi del loro Signore:

- Ora che tutti i tuoi Mangiamorte sono di nuovo tornati a te, Signore, - esclamò Bellatrix rivolgendo di sfuggita un penetrante sguardo al marito, - nulla più potrà ostacolare i tuoi piani!

Voldemort sorrise condiscendente, il cadaverico viso tagliato dalla rossa ferita della bocca sottile:

- Dovremmo ringraziare anche Severus, per questo. – sibilò, girandosi verso il mago che era seduto in una poltrona discosta dal gruppo e stava osservando silenziosamente il fuoco, - Non credi?

Piton sollevò lentamente il volto pallido e scavato e le fiamme del camino si riflessero per un istante nei profondi occhi neri del mago, densi di ombre cupe.

Per un lungo momento, le iridi di rubino di Voldemort scrutarono a fondo quelle del fedele Mangiamorte che era riuscito ad eliminare il suo rivale di sempre.

- Ancora non mi hai chiesto nulla, come premio, per aver ucciso quel protettore di Babbani, Severus, e sono ormai passati oltre sei mesi. – sibilò l'Oscuro, senza mai interrompere il penetrante contatto visivo con l'altro. – Mi hai dimostrato tutta la tua più completa fedeltà e ora sai bene che puoi chiedermi _qualsiasi cosa_. – lo sollecitò ancora. – Questa volta non te la negherò.

Piton sostenne impavido il suo sguardo, gli occhi neri che scintillavano nel viso impassibile, segnato da una sottile cicatrice, appena visibile sulla guancia sinistra.

Solo una piccola striatura sulla pelle pallida, assolutamente nulla rispetto alle profonde lacerazioni della sua anima, insanabili da quella notte maledetta in cui aveva ucciso il solo amico che aveva, provandogli, con infinita sofferenza, la sua _unica e_ _vera_ _fedeltà_.

Odiava quegli occhi che lo scrutavano e violavano la sua intimità, obbligandolo a rinnegare continuamente i suoi sentimenti per poter ancora una volta mentire. Lo disgustava, ogni volta di più, dover creare quelle ributtanti emozioni d'esultanza davanti alla morte dell'unica persona che aveva avuto piena fiducia in lui. Non sopportava più quella soffocante maschera d'imperscrutabilità che portava scolpita sul volto e negava la sua dolorosa umanità.

Ma doveva farlo.

Non per sé, non per la propria misera vita, di cui non gli era mai importato nulla, ma per il futuro di quel mondo magico che lo aveva ormai definitivamente bandito come infame traditore e crudele assassino.

Per poter continuare la ricerca degli Horcrux, per tener fede alle promesse fatte a Silente, senza mai poterlo piangere, fragile emozione ancora e sempre sottratta alla sua corrotta umanità.

Così, era solo il suo cuore che stillava invisibili lacrime di sangue dalle inguaribili ferite dell'anima.

Sul suo viso, pallido e scavato, solo quella cicatrice, ed il più rigoroso e impietoso autocontrollo che gli proibiva anche il più impercettibile sospiro.

Piton si alzò lentamente dalla poltrona per avvicinarsi a quella dove sedeva Voldemort, attorniato dai suoi Mangiamorte, e, inchinandosi un poco in segno di rispetto, lo lusingò:

- C'è tempo, mio Signore. L'importante è averti pienamente soddisfatto: questo è il premio più ambito!

Il riflesso sanguigno del fuoco ondeggiò nelle iridi di Voldemort che, finalmente, abbandonarono soddisfatte quelle del suo servo.

- Bene, il mio ultimo piano è ormai stato messo a punto e per questa sera abbiamo finito. – sibilò facendo cenno a Rodolphus. – E' quasi mezzanotte e molti dei tuoi amici sono ancora a digiuno. Dov'è finita la rinomata ospitalità dei Lestrange?

Il Mangiamorte rispose prontamente battendo le mani tre volte e, subito, le porte dell'antico salone si aprirono lasciando entrare una fila di piccoli elfi domestici che portavano, sollevati sopra le teste, voluminosi vassoi d'argento, carichi di cibi prelibati e vini pregiati.

Il delizioso profumo delle vivande si sparse per la sala, mentre i minuti servitori mescevano il vino agli ospiti comodamente adagiati nei morbidi divani di scuro broccato verde. Le squisite pietanze furono servite in piatti di trasparente porcellana posati sui bassi tavolini antistanti canapè e dormeuse sparsi per il salone.

Tintinnii di cristallo si mescolarono presto ad appagate esclamazioni d'approvazione, mentre i convitati si apprestavano a placare la fame attingendo a piene mani dal lauto banchetto che era loro offerto.

Solo Piton si era ritirato in disparte, disdegnando il cibo, lo stomaco vuoto che si rifiutava recisamente di saziarsi.

Accadeva sempre così, dopo ogni incursione di Voldemort nella sua mente: il disgusto per aver dovuto, ancora una volta, rinnegare il dolore per la morte di Albus, era troppo forte. Non si sarebbe mai abituato, ne era certo, ed ogni volta era sempre più penoso e difficile ricreare immagini di soddisfatto tripudio là dove c'era solo, invece, la sua profonda e straziante disperazione.

Ogni volta si chiedeva se fosse riuscito, ancora, ad imbrogliare il suo orrido Signore.

Era sempre vivo, certo, ed era anche riuscito ad individuare un altro Horcrux, passando poi l'informazione a Lupin, ma questo non significava affatto che il suo padrone si fidasse veramente di lui e lo dimostrava con quelle improvvise e pericolose invasioni della sua mente.

Non poteva permettersi di rilassarsi, mai, neppure per un fugace istante: doveva sempre essere sul chi vive, pronto a respingere ogni attacco.

Le sorti del mondo magico erano nelle sue mani e quella sera era venuto a conoscenza di importanti informazioni che doveva far avere al più presto a Lupin, l'unica persona che Silente aveva messo al corrente del proprio folle piano.

Ora, però, Piton osservava le fiamme voltando le spalle all'allegra compagnia, risate come scoppi nelle sue orecchie, l'eco di una Maledizione ancora e sempre nei suoi pensieri ed un mortale lampo verde negli occhi.

E quel sussurro: "Severus… ti prego…", amplificato nel ricordo, rimbombava nelle sue orecchie e, più d'ogni altra cosa, tormentava il suo cuore.

Strinse i pugni, nessuno stava facendo caso a lui, e si morse le labbra: cosa avrebbe dato per potersi permettere di crollare!

Sarebbe bastato poco, pochissimo: un infimo varco aperto nella mente a rivelare l'immensa sofferenza che provava, ed il sangue che vedeva riflesso negli occhi dell'Oscuro Signore sarebbe stato il suo, oblio di una vita perduta.

Ma non poteva ancora permettersi di morire: prima, tutti gli Horcrux dovevano essere individuati e distrutti.

Avrebbe tenuto tutto per sé solo l'ultimo, Nagini: l'avrebbe platealmente uccisa davanti a Voldemort, rivelandogli finalmente, con tutto il proprio orgoglio, che lui, Severus Piton, era stato l'artefice della sua distruzione.

Poi sarebbe morto, tra i mille tormenti che l'Oscuro gli avrebbe inflitto.

Finalmente felice.

Se solo non ci fosse stata anche lei… la sua dolce Corinne.

Era quello che aveva sempre voluto, morire e pagare per le sue colpe, ma solo fino a qualche mese prima, quando l'aveva trovata, morente, tra le macerie della casa, in mezzo ai cadaveri martoriati dei suoi cari, vittime sacrificate alla causa dell'Ordine da un mago che aveva rifiutato la magia e si era ritirato a vivere tra i Babbani ma che poi, al momento del bisogno, aveva coraggiosamente messo a repentaglio la propria vita e quella dei suoi figli offrendosi di fare da tramite per passare a Lupin, suo nipote, le preziose informazioni recuperate da Piton.

Il mago aveva accettato quell'inestimabile offerta e per due mesi i suoi resoconti erano regolarmente filtrati verso l'Ordine, fino a quella notte, quando l'ira distruttrice di Voldemort aveva annientato l'intera famiglia, compresa la bambina e i due ragazzini: il vecchio Dustin non aveva ceduto e non aveva tradito la sua copertura. Non aveva detto neppure una parola: così glieli avevano ammazzati tutti davanti agli occhi, lentamente, uno per uno.

Era arrivato troppo tardi, ancora una volta, in tempo solo per poter pietosamente chiudere loro gli occhi.

Poi, quel gemito lieve aveva bloccato ogni suo gesto ed aveva scoperto che Corinne, la figlia maggiore, di neppure venticinque anni, era ancora viva, sopravvissuta chissà come a quell'orrendo massacro.

L'aveva presa delicatamente tra le braccia, cercando di rassicurarla, ed era quindi fuggito via smaterializzandosi e portandola con sé: aveva operato su di lei ogni incantesimo di guarigione che conosceva, con tutta la sua disperata dedizione; le aveva somministrato potenti pozioni ed era rimasto immobile al suo capezzale, per interminabili giorni, pregando intensamente per la sua vita.

Corinne, alla fine, si era risvegliata e gli aveva sorriso.

A lui, alla causa di ogni sua disgrazia.

E la sua vita era improvvisamente cambiata.

In quel sorriso aveva poco per volta ritrovato la speranza per un futuro diverso e, nel corso dei mesi successivi, lei era incredibilmente riuscita a fargli nuovamente amare la vita, a fargli desiderare di trascorrerla solo con lei.

Si era innamorato della giovane Corinne, perdutamente, e lei lo ricambiava teneramente, chiamandolo il suo salvatore.

Se solo avesse saputo chi veramente era, che era solo lui la causa per la quale tutta la sua famiglia era stata distrutta e lei aveva rischiato di morire!

Aveva un disperato bisogno di quell'amore, più dell'aria che respirava o del cibo che lo teneva in vita; desiderava intensamente Corinne, eppure non voleva averla, conscio dell'enorme pericolo in cui l'avrebbe messa se fosse diventata la sua donna.

L'amava immensamente, eppure sapeva che doveva tenerla lontana da sé, per il suo bene; che doveva proteggerla, prima di tutto da se stesso.

Almeno fino a quando l'Oscuro Signore non fosse stato distrutto.

Era questo il grande cambiamento: ora aveva un futuro in cui sperare, una felicità per la quale combattere.

- Vieni a mangiare qualcosa, Severus.

Il mago si riscosse bruscamente dai suoi pensieri, ripristinando immediatamente l'usuale e dura maschera d'impassibilità, preoccupato solo che qualcosa dei suoi intensi sentimenti avesse potuto filtrare all'esterno, sui suoi lineamenti.

Ma era una voce stanca, strascicata, quella del mago che gli aveva parlato: solo l'ombra dell'uomo che un tempo era stato il potente Lucius Malfoy.

Oltre un anno di prigionia ad Azkaban non lo aveva minimamente piegato, ma la morte di Draco e la pazzia di Narcissa lo avevano distrutto. Viveva solo per vendicare il figlio, per uccidere quell'Auror maledetto, e, quella sera, Voldemort gliene aveva finalmente dato la possibilità.

- Non ho fame, Lucius. – rispose stancamente.

Il raffinato volto dell'amico era ricoperto da sottili rughe, ragnatele di dolore che lo imprigionavano. E lui era colpevole anche di questo, di non aver saputo mantenere fino in fondo la promessa fatta alla bella Narcissa, di non aver saputo proteggere Draco dall'ira di Voldemort che, consapevolmente, e ancora una volta, lo aveva mandato incontro alla morte.

Solo questo era riuscito a nascondere a Lucius, che la morte di Draco era stata voluta dal suo Padrone, perché sapeva che conoscere questa verità lo avrebbe definitivamente annientato.

Lui, intanto, faceva gli amari conti con la propria coscienza e con il viso di Silente, che aveva dato la vita per l'anima di quel ragazzo.

L'anima, però, quella era riuscito a fargliela mantenere integra e pura, ma quell'innocenza, che lui aveva perduto tanti anni prima, era costata la vita al ragazzo, senza che potesse fare nulla per salvarlo.

Solo chiudergli gli occhi, pallido argento che non avrebbe mai scordato.

- Bevi almeno qualcosa, - insistette Lucius porgendogli una coppa di vino, rosso rubino. – Sai che _Lui_ vuole che ci divertiamo in queste occasioni.

Piton accettò la coppa e si obbligò a poggiare le labbra sul sottile cristallo, sorbendo un piccolo sorso del profumato vino, mentre si rendeva conto che, alle sue spalle, nuove esclamazioni erano improvvisamente nate, figlie di un'eccitazione che aveva radunato i Mangiamorte nel loro maledetto Cerchio al centro del salone delle feste del maniero dei Lestrange.

Chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, fingendo di assaporare il delizioso vino.

Quella notte si prospettava interminabile e lui non ce la faceva già più: non sarebbe riuscito a resistere ancora, non voleva più assistere impassibile ai loro perversi e crudeli giochi.

Riaprì gli occhi, a fatica, per tornare a quell'orrido incubo che era ormai diventata la sua vita.

I piccoli elfi stavano deponendo su uno spazioso tavolo, con faticosa cura, un lungo vassoio dove era adagiata una giovane donna coperta di trasparenti veli: l'erotico dolce, generosamente offerto dal padrone di casa ai suoi amici.

Piton non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di sgomento, mentre Lestrange si chinava sulla ragazza e, lascivamente, le passava la mano sul corpo indifeso, levando lentamente un sottile velo dopo l'altro.

- Ecco qui il "piatto forte", amici miei, magnanimamente offerto dal nostro Padrone! – esclamò, lasciando cadere a terra l'ultimo strato d'impalpabile seta.

Eccitate e volgari esclamazioni fecero seguito al gradito dono, mentre Rodolphus si chinava di nuovo per sollevare un poco il busto della ragazza, inerme e sensuale odalisca che non poteva sottrarsi al suo tocco, la mente annebbiata da una pozione che le toglieva ogni volontà, il viso ed i capelli ancora celati da un delicato pizzo.

Il suo corpo, invece, era svelato alla loro vista, reso evidente dai provocanti lembi di trasparente tessuto che ancora la coprivano, insieme a rosse ciliegie, succosi acini d'uva e delicati frutti di bosco disseminati per ogni dove sulla sua nivea pelle.

Piton strinse i pugni sotto il mantello, il viso impassibile a scrutare la nuova vittima per la quale, ancora una volta, non avrebbe potuto fare nulla.

Solo chiuderle pietosamente gli occhi, una volta che quegli animali avessero finito di banchettare con il suo giovane e seducente corpo.

Poi Lestrange strappò via la preziosa trina dal suo capo.

Una cascata dorata, in morbidi e lunghi riccioli, scese a nasconderle le spalle ed il petto, mentre gli occhi, resi enormi dal terrore, scrutavano l'ambiente intorno a lei.

Piton si sentì morire.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Li strinse forte.

Poi li riaprì.

L'incubo più terrificante gli gelò il sangue nelle vene, mentre le parole di Lestrange pronunciavano la sua infernale condanna:

- E' tutta per voi, per soddisfare il vostro appetito: è la figlia di quel rinnegato che passava informazioni all'Ordine della Fenice, che era incredibilmente riuscita a sopravvivere alla nostra giusta vendetta!

Corinne, la sua Corinne!

Come poteva salvarla?

Com'erano potuti arrivare fino a lei? Forse era stato scoperto?

La sua vita non contava nulla, ma quella di Corinne aveva un inestimabile valore: nessuno di quei depravati doveva toccarla, nessuno doveva offenderla con lo sguardo, nessuno doveva farle del male.

Lottò strenuamente contro la disperazione, cercando di impedire che trasparisse dai suoi occhi; si oppose tenacemente all'angoscia che voleva deformare la maschera imperscrutabile del suo volto; desiderò d'indossare ancora l'odiata maschera d'argento affinché la sua adorata Corinne non potesse riconoscerlo in quel manipolo di anime putrefatte.

Ma era troppo tardi.

La pozione che le avevano fatto bere le impediva di ordinare ai suoi muscoli di lottare contro quelle mani che le insudiciavano il corpo, ribellandosi a quei bastardi, ma lo aveva perfettamente riconosciuto.

L'odio verso di lui era esploso improvviso nella mente della sua dolce Corinne, aperta al suo sguardo senza protezione alcuna, certa che lui fosse solo uno di loro, un assassino che aveva crudelmente causato la morte della sua famiglia, per poi ingannare e circuire la sua ingenuità facendole credere d'averle salvato la vita.

Nel fugace istante di uno sguardo, l'odio aveva soppiantato l'amore che in Corinne stava crescendo per lui.

Ed aveva ucciso ogni sua speranza nel futuro.

Irrimediabilmente.

Lei lo odiava.

Definitivamente.

Glielo leggeva nei chiari occhi nocciola, dove fino a poco tempo prima aveva brillato la dorata luce dell'amore.

Ora vi era solo l'oscurità, bruciante, dove giacevano le ceneri del loro amore.

- Bene, era proprio la frutta che ci mancava! – grugnì Amycus spingendo giù di nuovo la ragazza sul vassoio ed allungando poi le mani rapaci, spostandole i capelli dal busto, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano di lussuria. – Questi due bei meloncini sono tutti da mangiare…

Gli sembrava di impazzire: com'era possibile, la sua delicata Corinne, alla mercé di quei porci!

Nella calca, qualcuno da dietro lo spinse rudemente in avanti e Severus si trovò a pochi centimetri dal vassoio.

- E che dire di queste succose ciliegine? – rilanciò oscenamente Tiger sghignazzando, mentre si chinava, ingordo, sul petto della giovane, spingendo via Amycus. – Sono tutte da succhiare!

Come poteva rimanere immobile, mentre quel bastardo stava per profanare la donna che amava, ma che lui non aveva mai neppure osato sfiorare; la donna che desiderava infinitamente, ma che aveva sempre e solo voluto delicatamente accarezzare con il suo ardente respiro, le labbra ingorde sempre controllate dalla sua ferrea volontà, a sussurrarle piano il suo infinito e rispettoso amore.

Tiger si rialzò e sul volto, rosso d'eccitazione, spiccava un soddisfatto riso sguaiato; afferrò dal vassoio una manciata di ciliegie e se le ficcò in bocca bofonchiando ammiccante:

- Dai Severus, serviti anche tu: sono belle sode e stuzzicano l'appetito!

Il mago contemplò la sua Corinne, quasi del tutto nuda davanti a lui, come mai l'aveva vista prima, né mai aveva immaginato di poterla vedere.

Di nuovo fu preda del rimorso: il suo passato, con tutte le sue colpe, era stato adagiato senza pietà su quel vassoio, ed in lui vi era tutta l'orrenda consapevolezza di quello che stava accadendo alla donna che amava e quello che, ancora più agghiacciante, sarebbe presto stato perpetrato su di lei!

- Allora, che aspetti? – lo incalzò bruscamente Goyle dietro le sue spalle. – O ti sbrighi, o ti togli di mezzo!

Corinne lo guardò, odio e terrore ad oscurare la luce ambrata dei suoi occhi, mentre il mago, con estenuante e tormentata lentezza, si costrinse a raccogliere della frutta fra quella sparsa sul corpo della giovane donna, ben attento a non sfiorare nemmeno la sua candida pelle, ormai macchiata dal succo di more, ciliege e fragole che altre irrispettose mani avevano ignobilmente spremuto su di lei nella ricerca del loro osceno godimento.

Sempre lentamente portò alle labbra una succosa mora, negli occhi lo strazio più profondo, riflesso nel disprezzo di quelle iridi che lui conosceva solo dolci come il miele, e crudelmente s'impose di ingoiarla, insieme alla sua disperazione.

Qualcuno alle sue spalle, smanioso, lo spinse bruscamente di lato:

- Non mi piace la frutta: preferisco queste succulente cosce!

La mano prepotente di Goyle s'infilò tra le gambe strettamente serrate di Corinne che gemette, cercando di ritrarsi: l'effetto della pozione che le imponeva di rimanere succube evidentemente cominciava ad indebolirsi, mentre l'odio verso l'uomo che fino a poco prima amava s'ingigantiva sempre più. Severus era lì, a pochi passi da lei, e la stava osservando completamente impassibile, masticando con noncuranza una mora. Le aveva sempre e solo mentito sul suo amore: un'unica, grande e vergognosa menzogna, giacché ora l'abbandonava in pasto ai suoi famelici e immondi compagni.

- Guarda che bel cetriolone è già pronto per te!

Piton represse a fatica un rantolo: no, non poteva permettere loro di violare il suo tesoro, di farle del male, di offenderla ancora con le loro sconce battute ed i lascivi sguardi. Lei, il suo prezioso amore, la sua luce meravigliosa, l'ultima speranza di un futuro ormai perduto, di nuovo seppellito dalle irrimediabili colpe del suo passato.

Avrebbe solo voluto urlare il suo amore disperato, slanciarsi verso di lei ed avvolgerla in un tenero abbraccio protettivo, tra le sue braccia rispettose, celandola a quegli sguardi voraci, impedendo loro di toccare quella carne delicata che anche lui bramava ma che si era sempre negato, non ritenendo di meritare quel dolce sogno.

Invece, si rivolse con imperturbabile calma verso Voldemort e sentì la sua gelida voce reclamare solo per sé l'osceno premio.

Quella sua imprevista richiesta sorprese così tanto il suo padrone che egli fece solo un breve cenno d'assenso in direzione della ragazza: un balenio di rossa luce nei suoi occhi e i Mangiamorte che si accalcavano intorno a Corinne si trovarono sospinti con violenza di lato, la giovane preda in bella vista sul vassoio, ora solo per lui.

Si avvicinò lentamente, lo sguardo incollato agli occhi ambrati della donna che amava, cui mai, per nulla al mondo, avrebbe potuto fare del male, e si sentì respinto dal suo furioso odio impotente.

Si chinò piano su di lei e, delicatamente, la sollevò tra le braccia.

Corinne, ancora impossibilita a ribellarsi a causa della pozione, gli sputò in faccia, con forza, tutto il suo sdegnato disgusto.

Avrebbe voluto inginocchiarsi davanti a lei e implorare perdono, ma solo la strinse più forte a sé e si diresse veloce verso il fondo della sala, trascinandola via da quel luogo ripugnante, ormai pienamente conscio d'averla perduta per sempre.

*

Oltre un'ora più tardi, Piton si ripresentò nel salone, salutato da volgari esclamazioni di giubilo: Amycus, che nel corso di un'accesa partita a dadi si era aggiudicato il secondo assaggio, si alzò di corsa, ma il mago lo fermò, parandosi con decisione davanti all'uscita.

- No, lei è solo mia!

- Non sono queste le regole. – ringhiò Amycus. – L'hai avuta per primo, ora fatti da parte!

- No, è solo mia. – ribadì Piton con decisione. – Intendo sposarla domani.

FINE

**Gioco perverso,  
nuda senza volontà,  
vostro banchetto.  
L'odio che ho nei miei occhi,  
diventerà amore.**

Bellissimo Tanka, scritto da Ranze quale omaggio alla mia storia, che svela che la stessa avrà, ovviamente, una lunga e felice (sebbene non immediata) continuazione!

1 Non so perché, ma nel fandom Rodolphus Lestrange è ormai famoso per i suoi occhi viola!

15


End file.
